Barkfang's Pain
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: A One-shot of Grasswing of WingClan's Barkfang. Hope you like it.


**Hey all you reader's. This is a One-shot for Grasswing of WingClan's contest. If your interested you should check out her story Flight of the Broken. Anyway this is a story about one of the main characters brothers. It takes place sometime after she left. So enjoy.**

* * *

Barkpaw rose from his nest, and stood up. He looked over at his brothers. Tigerpaw was curled up next to Stormpaw, even though the two were constantly bickering over who was better. Barkpaw then looked towards his other brother Foxpaw. They were the only family he had left. Besides his father Flightstar. His mother, Pebblefall, had left WingClan taking his sister Grasskit with her. Before they had left his mother had asked if any of her sons would come with her, and Grasskit.

They had all refused. Foxpaw had been the one who would had hated Grasskit the most. Then Stormpaw, and Tigerpaw. He hadn't really hated his sister, but he was scared of what his brothers would think. So he had chosen to stay behind. But after the first few moons since his mother and sister had left, he had begun to feel guilty about staying behind.

"I'm so sorry mama, so, so sorry," Barkpaw muttered under his breath to himself. He felt a prickling sensation in his eyes. A tear flowed slowly down his cheek turning his grey tabby fur dark. He shook himself then, and sighed. He heard someone getting up. He looked over, and saw that it was Applepaw. The black tom had been heartbroken, and had missed Grasskit terribly.

"Good morning Applepaw," Barkpaw meowed. Applepaw looked over at Barkpaw.

"Good morning to you too, Barkpaw," Applepaw meowed. Barkpaw smiled, and then turned and padded out of the den. Applepaw followed.

"Are you excited for today? I mean it is your warrior ceremony today," Applepaw meowed. Barkpaw looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I sure am. I can't wait to be a warrior, but," Barkpaw cut himself off as his brothers, Foxpaw and Stormpaw, came out of the apprentice den.

"Well, well, well Barkpaw what are you doing up so early?" Foxpaw asked the grey tabby tom. Barkpaw surveyed his brother, then said, "Couldn't sleep, I was too excited about today."

The answer seemed to satisfy his brother, and Barkpaw sighed in relief mentally. It was partially the truth, but not the whole truth.

He was excited about becoming a warrior, but he wished Grasskit was here to do it with him. Barkpaw saw his mentor, Leafdance exit the warriors den. The blue-grey she-cat padded over to him, "Are you ready?" Barkpaw nodded.

"Okay then let's go," Leafdance meowed. Barkpaw smiled and followed his mentor out of the camp.

...

Later Barkpaw walked back to camp laden with prey. His brothers Stormpaw, and Tigerpaw padded beside him. He noticed Applepaw and Quailpaw were already back. After the three brothers had deposited their catch they padded over to Applepaw and Quailpaw.

"Where is Foxpaw?" Quailpaw asked, and Tigerpaw shrugged.

"I thought he arrived back with you guys," Barkpaw meowed. Then a yowl came from the camp entrance. Barkpaw's head snapped around. He watched as Foxpaw came running in. Barkpaw noticed that his brother was covered in blood and scratches.

"Mintnose is dead!" Foxpaw yowled. Sweetblossom let out a yowl, "No! He can't be!"

Barkpaw saw his father looking out of his den at Foxpaw. Then he padded over to him.

"Is this true?" Flightstar asked, and Foxpaw looked at Flightstar through narrowed eyes.

"Do you think I'm lying," Foxpaw challenged his father. Flightstar looked at Sweetblossom.

"Take Applepaw with you, and Foxpaw will show you where the body is," Flightstar meowed. Sweetblossom nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Barkpaw looked down sadly for Sweetblossom's loss.

"Poor Sweetblossom," Quailpaw meowed. Tigerpaw, and Stormpaw nodded. The four apprentices looked at each other sadly. It didn't take long before Foxpaw, Applepaw, and Sweetblossom came back carrying Mintnose's limp body. A few of the warriors were horrified at the sight of Mintnose's bloody body.

Flightstar had finished listening to what Foxpaw must have told Applepaw, and Sweetblossom. Flightstar nodded, and then climbed onto the speaking stump.

"Cats of WingClan! Mintnose was killed by a fox," Flightstar yowled. The whole clan gasped, and started murmuring amongst themselves.

"But today we have six new warriors, as my deputy has informed me. Leafdance is moving into the nursery, expecting her second litter. Now Foxpaw, Stormpaw, Tigerpaw, Barkpaw, Quailpaw, and Applepaw step forward," Flightstar meowed.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Flightstar asked the six apprentices.

"I do!" they replied, although Barkpaw noticed that his brother Foxpaw shouted the loudest.

"Then from this day forward Foxpaw you shall be known as Foxscar," Foxpaw licked Flightstar's shoulder and stepped back, "Tigerpaw from this day forward you shall be known as Tigerstrike," the newly named Tigerstrike repeated his brother's, Foxscar's action then sat next to him proudly.

"Stormpaw, from now on you will be known as Stormclaw," Flightstar said, and Stormclaw licked his father's shoulder, "Barkpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Barkfang," the gray tabby tom repeated his brother's actions, and sat beside his littermates.

"Quailpaw you shall now be known as Quailsong," the young she-cat licked her leader's shoulder, then sat down next to Foxscar, "Applepaw, your warrior name is Applefrost," the black tom licked the leader's shoulder and sat next to the five other former apprentices.

"Foxscar, Tigerstrike, Stormclaw, Barkfang, Quailsong, Applefrost, Foxscar, Tigerstrike, Stormclaw, Barkfang, Quailsong, Applefrost," the clan cheered for the new warriors. Barkfang lifted his head proudly and smiled.

"These new warriors will stay up all night and guard the camp as is tradition," Flightstar yowled then jumped off the stump, showing that the meeting was over.

...

That night as Barkfang stayed up with the other newly named warriors he felt a pang on loneliness, and sadness.

Grasskit should be here with us. She should be sitting vigil with us. Why wasn't I brave enough to go with her and Pebblefall, Barkfang wailed to himself. His eyes clouded with pain as another thought crossed his mind, Am I doomed to feel this pain forever or will it be gone from my life one day?


End file.
